To be Sarov's son
by fallenAngelLuv
Summary: Alex thought he was gonna die! Alex thought alot of things. Alex is now facing the biggest challenge yet and guess what? itS a whole lot worse than he ever imagined. PLS READ N REVEIW.
1. Chapter 1

ALEX RIDER:

...Sarov eyes flickered over to the lost card and then back to alex. "Why?" he whispered.

" I'd rather be dead than have a father like you" Alex hissed.

There were voices shouting. Footsteps coming nearer. " Goodbye Alex" sarov said raising his gun.

The door suddenly burst open. A fimilar figure walked in and also raised his gun.

One single shot was fired!

It hit Alex hard in his shoulder. Sending him stubbling back. Alex dropped his gaze down to his shoulder. A dart. He moaned in happiness. Slowly he became dizzy and his eyelids became heavy and just before he passed out he whispered "Yassen..?"

- OXOXO-

Alex woke. Slowly regaining contious. His head hurt like hell , but darent move. So instead he stared at his surronding. There was a large window. Curtains drawn. And various other bits and pieces.

After a while he heard footsteps nearing the door. So closing his eyes and steadying his breath his pretended to be asleep. He thought about the events of last night or when ever it had happened. He didnt know maybe it was lats week. But hopefully his questions would be answered as the rooms door opened. It closed again and someone shifted beside him.

" Alex i know your awake" it was sarov but still Alex wasnt going to give him the benifit of opening his eyes just not yet. "Alex!" he seemed frustrated. so instead of causing more trouble than he was already in. He opened his eyes. Sarov's sad looking eyes loomed over him. Alex automatically looked away." Alex. Alex look at me" his voice was inoccent and almost vunerable at the same time but not even this was enough to get Alex to look at him. Alex wasnt going to make contact. "fine Alex. I know that your still must be tired but you need to talk to me" Reluctantly he turned to face Sarov.

" WHY?" Alex spat " soon enough Ill be going back home and theres nothing you can do about it."

" Sorry but Im afraid that isnt possible Alex"

" Yes is is and it will happen!"

"Alex." he sounded sincer " your finally home. Here is the only place you can belong. There is nowhere else" Sarov sat on the bed beside Alex and moved a stray piece of blonde hair of his forehead. " Im your family now. No-one else matters"

" YOUR NOT MY FAMILY" Alex screamed jumping out of the bed. He couldnt believe this man. Alex just relised that he was dressed in a clean t-shirt and quickly scanned the room. there was two possible exit's. One was most likely a bathroom and the other the door out of here His escape route.

Sarov must have noticed this because he let out a heavy sigh in responce " Your not going to escape Alex."

" And why cant i? " He wanted to keeep Sarov talking. It might weaken his reaction time.

" Because i wont let you. In time you will become my son but until then your not leaving this room."

" Whats Yassen got to do with you and all this? " matybe he could get some well deserved answers while he was here to.

" Me and Yassen met a few times. I dont know why he was there or how he even knew.." he hesistated " ... but im glad he was. I would have killed you if it wasnt for him" Alex edged closer to the door. Trying not to get detected.

" He never told me much. Never did. Never will. He said that you and him knew each other."Sarov looked pleadingly at him.

"If he never told you how? I seriously dout i will. I dont normally discuss my issues with physco like you and your little army of toy soilders" Alex edged closer to the door. Still undetected by Sarov. A few more steps and he'd be right next to it. Right next to his escape but he couldnt get excited now. Sarov would notice it and see straight through his plan and immedently block it.

"Alex, im not going to hurt you. I know your upset and most likel angry but let us sit and talk-"

" TALK! what about? ... Knitting patterns!" alex snarled. Hoping this finally act of aggression would divert Sarov attention some where else. Giving him enough lea-way to make his move.

"Alex just calm down. Lets us go and get something to eat or if yo u want you can rest some more. The drug hasnt fully worn off."

" I DONT WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! DONT YOU GET IT! I WANT TO GO HOME!" he made his final dash for the door. Yanking it open, he found it was the right door and lead into a brightly lit hall. He heard Sarov scramble up after him but he was too slow Alex was already dashing down the corridor. Not sure where he was going or where he would end up. He heard Sarovshounting after him , but Alex kept running. Never looking back...

**_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE HAPPEN NEXT MAYBE ALEX WILL BUMP INTO YASSEN OR EVEN HAVE AN ACCIDENT. SRY 4 THE SPELLIN MISTAKES IF THERE IS ANY. _**


	2. Comin down harder

He came to the end of the hallway where the lights were dimmer and the shouting quietier. Giving Alex enough time to think.

He looked around him. There was no easy route of escape but to hide. Maybe in one of the rooms he had passed but it was too risky. Sarov men and Yassen most likely were on the look out for him meaning they'd be everywhere. But it was his last hope. His only chance but what if they were locked? He didnt have time to think this through. Sarov's men could easily find him here he needed to take that risk.

He tryed the first few doors. Locked. Then when he hope was wearing thin he came to one last door. The shouting was nearer and he could feel himself sweating and in despiration. He heard Sarov shout his name. Proberly in hope that he would answer. Which was a definate NO. He twisted the door handle and to is surprize it was open and if he got lucky there was a bed or something to hide under. You'd be surprized how mant people dont check in the obvious places. He silently slipped in and closed the door behind him.

The room was modernly furnished just like his room. It looked uninhabited except for the unmade bed and the glass of water on the counter. There was three doors in this room. The door he had entered in; most likely a bathroom door and another room. That door was securly locked. Quickly Alex scouted the for cameras or anything that might give away his spot. He knew edventualy they'd search the rooms but until then...

Alex sat on the floor near the bathroom door. An easily assessible door if they mangaged to find him. Which was getting more and more likely could hear them moving about outside. He was hot , hungry and tired. He couldnt remember the last time he had eaten and with the drug still in his system it was taking effect. He had to make amove soon or his whole body would shut down and then chances of escape would be slim. He needed energy. Food maybe from the kitchen but taking or moving anything was to risky. Someone might notice. That someone might be dangerous and te state he was in now. His chances of escaping were...bad luck.

' a nice hoilday' they said ' you dont even have you dont even have to anything. sun. Sea. that all' and here he found himself. In a building most likly in the middle of no-where. Forced to hide in a room and ahh did he mention there was..is a crazed russian assissian and russian general on a man-hunt for him.

After a while of sitting there tenced , silent and ready to attack his eyelids begun to droop and he felt himself begging to fall into a deep sleep. He had to stay awake but there was nothing he could do. He was to tired to resist anymore.

There was a click of the doorhandle turning. Alex , even though his tirdness, quickly reacted and scrammbles to his feet. He wouldnt be able to get in the bathroom quick enough so his last option was to stand and wait to attack. But like he said before that would be a miricle itself.

The figur loomed i the doorway silently watching Alex. He was quite tall and well build and he had a hard cold stare. Alex tryed to steay himself but there was no energy behind it. He was simply running on empty and that wasnt a good sign since the man who stood in the doorway was Yassen.

"Alex...?" Yassen said coldy tring to mask his surprizement.

" Heya Yassen" Alex muttered having to regain a steady positure. He didnt want to show any sign of weakness infront of Yassen. If he could help it.

"Alex, what are you doing in here?"

"Well Yassen, i think its called hiding you know but you found me. Damm" Alex mangered a weak smile.

" Sarov is looking for you. He is worried. "

" Yeah i know but if you havent noticed just yet i dont want to be found"

" Alex come with me" Yassen voice was stranied but serious just as if he didnt want to be here or was it because he didnt want Alex to be here? all Alex knew was that at this moment Yassen was a enemie to and that he had no intention of cooperating with him.

" NO! "Alex shouted abit to loud.

" Alex your tired and hungry. Do you really believe you will be able to escape in your state. He has guards posted around the compound and twenty four hour survalliance. He also has connections with police forces in the area and some airports. There is as you know various scanners in the area. There is highly trained soilders here on my behave. That will waste no time in shooting you down trying to escape. You are a mearly fourteen year old and the state you are in there is a slim chance of survial "

Alex considered Yassens words but made no effort to use that information. At least now he knew what he was up against and that Yassen was offically working beside Sarov and had no intention of saving him this time.

Alex looked into the cold gazo of the assissian and sighed maybe he was right. But Alex was a fighter he had been on two missions before and survived. What made this so different from the others?

Yassen raised a gun.

For a moment Alex was stunned by how desprate the assissian seemed " Thought you didnt shoot children " he simply answered trying to provoke the assissians hesistation but Alex knew that this was no good.

" This isnt a real gun this is a tranquilizer." His face became passive and his cold face fixed on Alex willing him ,silently, to give up.

" How did you find me? " Alex asked yet Yassen remained silent " Wgat do you want with me? " Still Yassen never spoke. Alex was beggining to get fed up with Yassen games. Why was he still stood there? "Fine " and Alex made his dash for the door. Hoping he could easily slip past the assissan and get out into the hall again but as he made his way over , the darkness cloudy his vision and he felt himself stummble. He hit the ground hard and cryed out. There was a sudden pain in his shoulder.

Was it broken? Was it dislocated? Shattered? who knew? all he knew was that he had to get away. Someone was applying pressure to his shoulder and he smelt the rich coppery taste fill his nostrils befoe his mind felt hazy and the Darkness completely surronded him.

" Dad " and Alex let the darkness overcome him and he slipped once again into sleep.

-oxoxoxoxo-

Sarov had heard the muffled shouting and had made his way towards the noise.

Sarov stood outside a bedroom door. Yassen and Alex were inside and even though he stood there, He darent go in. Yassen as faithful as he seemed was telling Alex to follow him and Alex being Alex argued back.

The next thing he Knew was a cry of pain. He rushed into the room to see Alex layed on the floor and his shoulder bleeding. What had Yassen done? Alex moaned in agony and Sarov immedently rushed towards him and sank onto his knees.

Slowly the assissian put away his gun and looked directly at Sarov. There was nothing but contempion in his eyes. Sarov begun to apply pressure to the wound. " Alex just hold on" Alex simply grunted in replie. The colour was draining from him.

" Dad" was the last thing he said before passing out.

Sarov looked up at Yassen confuzed but the assissian simply lifted Alex over his shoulders. "ill take him back to his room and get someone to dress his wound. He should be fine. He passed out because he was too tired" Sarov nodded and watched Yassen quietly slip out of the room carrying what looked to be a lifeless body of Alex.

Sarov hoped for the best. Well surviving was what amd Alex, Alex...

_**well that was longer but anyway i dont know what to have happen next. Maybe yassen will kidnap Alex and tell him Johns still alive or maybe he will take him to scorpia. Who knows. Ideas people!**_


	3. yassen and SCORPIA

**_Thanks for all the great ideas and some maybe added. i have a great plot but its trying to type it up thats arkward. Keep reading :P_**

The light seeped through Alexs eyelids. His head hurt badly and His shoulder felt numb and arkward. And when he tried to move something begun to slowl and steadily beep.

Footsteps shuffled from across the room. "ALEX? " Alex immedently reconised the voice. Alex's eyes snapped open and he saw the same old face of the russian general.

" What? " He snapped not hiding how fustrated and angry he was. Always seeming to wake up in the same room and the general would be there and they'd argue and eventually Alex would get hurt. He was just too fed up. He tryed to move and failed again. and again.

" Just calm down Alex. Your safe now. You'll always be safe here." But Alex only tried and tried again to move.

" NO! Get AWAY.. from ...me...NOW!" Something must of flared in Sarov because his eyes lost there compassion and love and turned a cold and his gaze met Alexs.

"NO Alex i wont. You can calm down now or I'll have to sedate you untill you are fully recovered" Alex shocked by the Generals sudden out-burst stayed silent and looked around the room. "Good. Now, you hurt your shoulder" Alex layed completely still while a man he didnt notice croosed the room and re-dressed his shoulder. All the time he never made contact of any sort with the General.

Alex thought about Jack and tom and the very little freinds he had. What would be happening to them? would MI6 look after Jack? Were MI6 looking for him? Where was here? So many questions but no answers. Would he ever get answers?

" His shoulder should be fine in a week or so. When the sedative wears off it will begin to hurt so he should take some painkillers to ease the pain." Alex turned to face the man who had dressed his shoulder. He was quite short with a purned face and large glasses. He reminded Alex of some whacko scientist. And he was most proberly right. Sarov had planned to blow up necular waste just for power. Who says he dosent have weird friends aswell as weird plans to?

They talked for a few more moments before the man left, closing the door shut behind and leaving only Alex and Sarov alone. Together.

The two of them stayed in silence. Sarov was gazing out the window which curtains were now open and he sighed.

" I'm dissapointed Alex. I thought you you'd be happy. You'd have power. A home and a... " Sarov hesistated at the end " ...Father but maybe you just need time to adapt and thin. And i have time. " he still never looked at Alex.

"Happy! How would i be happy! A near enough physcotic stranger wants to adopt me so he can have a long lost son who died in the first place. I'd be happy wouldn't I! " That was below the belt but maybe it would make sarov angry enough to give him the chance of escape. Again.

But ALex surpize Sarov kept remarkably calm again. "Alex i dont expect you to understand what i'm offering and what it means to you but if you keep deneying such happiness then i'll have to... " He trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. " Rest now. Yassen will be lookin after you until i believe that i can trust you enough." Before leaving he turned to Alex " All i ever wanted was a better world Alex. Now not just for me but for you Alex. One day you will thank me and i'll be the proud father" He smiled weakly at Alex and left the room. Queitly shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile...Yassen sat waiting. He didnt mind waiting it came with the job. Espiecally waiting for his bosses.

The laptop screen flickered on and a face of a women stared back at Yassen. She looked quite young but looks disieve you. She was the most ruthless, cold blooded women alive. And she was SCORPIA. She was Julie Rothman.

"Well " she hissed impationatly

"I have secured my postion and alex rider is here too"

" Good,Good " She smiled. A deep smile " make sure he stays there to. " Yassen remained silent " A boy like Alex. John Riders son would be quite impressive. A teenage assisian " She laughed breifly to herself.

" Alex is not easily swayed. Hes a fighter "

" well thats what we need. A fighter. He will see sence. And then..." she trailed off on the endless abilties of it.

Yassen nodded "Yes ma'am" he said mecanically.

"Yassen?" even through a screen her eyes ate into him " Do not fail" and then the screen went blank and he closed the laptop.

Alex rider. John Riders son. A teenage spy. A teenage assissian. If only they knew if only they knew. If only he knew...

Yassen checked his clip in his gun. Clicked it in place and put it back in its holster underneath his jacket and made his way to Sarov study.

He'd never failed before and Alex Rider wasnt going to change that.

"


	4. Alexs nature

**_WELL THE LATS CHAPTER WAS ABIT OF A TWIST. SCORPIA WANT ALEX. OOOWWW. _**

The drug had worn off and Alex was able to move again. The first thing Alex did was scan the room. There was a small camera in the top corner. Over looking the whole room. Was Alex surprized? No. Yassen had kindly explained the extent of Security and if anything he was surprized that was only one. Not two - three . But Sarov had been 'easy-going' so far and all he wanted was the best for Alex-

NO! He couldnt start to think like that. Sarov was keeping him against his will. There was Jack and Tom to think about. He wouldnt let Sarov just have him. He was Alex Rider , reluctant teenage spy. He'd escape harder situations and MI6 would most likely send backup. But it was a big maybe with MI6. It was always was.

-oxoxo-

It must have been around Midday when Alex heard the click of the door opening. Two figures loomed in the doorway. A women carring a tray of what looked like food. Finally! and the more fimilar figure of the silent and deadly. Yassen.

Yassen silently watched Alex eat, his gaze never leaving him. Alex reminded Yassen so much of Helen. He'd met Helen on many occasions and had been madly in love with her at the time but she was with she was in love with John. His mentor. However his feeling for Helen never went away. And maybe just Maybe that night. Maybe just maybe she really did mean it and was only scared of John. Maybe-

" Its rude to stare" Alex had his back to Yassen but could feel his eyes boring into him.

"Are you finished ?" Yassen asked neutrally.

"Yeah i guess so. Why are you here Yassen? " Yassen said nothing. stood. And made his way over to Alex and took his tray.

Alex tried again" What do you want?" but still Yassen remained silent "Yassen?" Alex was beggining to get frustrated with him.

Yassen opened the door and handed the tray to the cleaner passing by and turned to Alex. "Come" was all he said and what with Alex glad that he finally gets to leave the room , followed the russian out.

Alex was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts that they had given him and he felt dirty but his pace never slowed with Yassen.

"Where are we going? " Alex asked curiously.

"Outside" _outside well that was a change "_ The general has allowed you to please yourself for today but i am to stay with you at all times. So dont try to escape because i will not hesitate in shooting you in the leg. Understood? "

" Yes sir"

-oxoxo-

There was a swimming pool and various other activities. The pool looked like the most promicing to start with and maybe it would help him relax and figure out a plan of action.

So a few moments later , Alex was stripped down to his shorts and dived in to the pool. The cold water made it way up his nose and he kicked upwards. His head broke the surface and water streamed down his face. The sun was beating down on him as he swam length after length. Building up speed and power. All the time he could feel Yassens icy gaze on him. If Alex wanted any chance of escape then he'd have to get rid of Yassen. Which in Alex's mind was mission impossible. But Alex had done mission impossible before.

He swam a few more length before hauling himself out. Yassen held a towel for him and he gratefully took it. Yassen studied Alex for a long time. Yassen knew what he had to do and in order to complete it , he'd have to gain Alex trust.

" Is there something intreasting about my body Yassen? "He glared at Alex " no its just you like to stare alot" Yassen knew he was right. About the staring that is.

" If you are trying to say that i am gay then you are sadly mistaken"

" No. You sure? I know Sarov said to keep close tabs on me. Its just..." Alex ruffled his hair dry and threw the towel at Yassen. Yassens fast reflexes meant that he caught it at arms length without getting wet.

Alex smiled. " Good catch" He remarked. Yassen nodded and discarded the towel.

-oxoxoxox-

Alex walked around for abit. Closely followed by Yassen. Alex himself had alot to think about and by the looks of Yassen he himself had to. His normal serious face seemed ' stuck' . As if he had something important to consider. To decide.

" So...Yassen what have you been up to? " He asked Yassen trying to break the silence and seemed to catch Yassen by surprize and for the first time Alex had ever witnessed. It made Alex feel like he had won him over. With a question!

" My life is unimportant" He simply replied remaining calm again.

" so...?"

" Yes Alex?" Alex didnt know what to say. It was very unlikely that the russian was going to make talk with him so maybe he mayswell give up and carry on. " Yes Alex?"

" Hmm...nothing" The russian nodded and left it be.

They walked around the house and garden for the best bit of and hour. Not talking or connecting to each other and Yassen was fine with that. He liked the idea of silence but at times silence was deadly. They passed many rooms but Alex took no intreast and the longer they walked the more Alex seemed to slump and lose intreast. _what was going through his mind?_ was what Yassen wanted to know.

" Alex?" yassen finally said breaking the longing silence.

The teen turned to face the assissian and there was only desire in his eyes. " Yeah " Alex replied gruffly.

"I told you, you didnt belong in this world. My world"

Alex turned away and faced the world around him. " I know and now i regreat it. I didnt choose this either. MI6 can be very ... demanding at times"

Yassen looked at the boy and saw the same rigid posture he himself had used when he was un-sure of what to believe or how to react. That must have struck a cord in Yassen because he had this sudden feeling to calm the teen. Why did he feel this way? He had killed Alex's uncle and let his father die and he cheater on his mentor with helen. Yassen had ruined Alex's life in so many ways possible but felt like he had some right to ... be surrportive. This was a whole new feeling Yassen was feeling and it scared him. Then his mind wandered to Helen and that night.

_SCORPIA had just completed a big mission and everyone had gotten drunk. John, yassen, Helen and a few others had had to much to drink and John had went to bed earlier than everyone else because he had a mission the next morning. Helen on the other hand stayed. They begun to get really drunk and It was then when Yassen moved in. He' d fell in love with his mentors wife when he had first met her and that night he wanted her more than anything. He took advantage of her drunken state and things lead to other things_

_They harmlessly kissed each other and then Yassen took control and kissed her back harder more passionatly wanting to take control but they were both extremly drunk and he was only young. Maybe 19. They kissed all the way to the early hours of the morning. Yassen flavouring each moment. Then things got more intense and the clothes removing process occured and it happened. She woke up in the morning and Yassen was gone. She couldnt remember what had happened and where she was?_

_Yassen was too ashamed by his beahaviour but at the same time amazed. He had cheated his mentor and took adavantage of his wife. He was a monster in his eyes but never regreated his feelings for Helen._

Remembering that night lite a wild thought in Yassens mind. What if Alex was his son? No! Helen and john had been trying for far longer. He just couldnt! But Alex never resemble his father like everyone said. His was more of his mother if anything else. And certain qualities resembled Yassen. For instance the coldness in his eyes and the fighting drive. Young and ambitious. Just like he was when he first came into contact with SCORPIA. yes but his Uncle had trained him to be like that.

" Yassen? Hey Yassen?"Alex was looking at Yassen in a confuzed manner. " You stare alot" He remarked before walking on and leaving a confuzed assissian behind...

**_ so yassen and helen. Who'd of guessed. so now Yassen believes Alex might be his son and Sarov wants Alex to be his son. ooohhh nooooo. things are gonna get awhole lot more bigger. pls reveiw thanks =p_**


	5. TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE

**_sorry for any mistakes i'm terrible with spelling and that but hope your enjoying the story so far... PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME MY MISTAKES I'VE MADE AND MAYBE A FEW COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT._**

Yassen had took Alex back to his room later that day and sat with him. They stared at each other for a while not talking or any form of contact before Yassen got up and made his way out the door rather quickly and carelessly. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He felt confuzed and in a way truly scared. He loved John like the father he lost and if Alex was to be his son then all hope and trust Yassen ever had with Jonh was gone. Not only had he a mission to bring Alex into a world far complacated than he was already in but now a second mission. To discover the real Alex Rider.

-oxoxo-

Alex watched Yassen leave the room rather quickly and hoped that it wasnt bad. Yassen had been acting rather strange, not that Alex knew much about him, it just seemed that he was careless. Not like the assissian he had seen months before.

Months before Yassen was deadly and silent. Not to be seen or heard. A hired man who job was simple yet the dangerous at the same time. He never made mistakes and if mistakes happened he quickly dealt with them. He also never showed a hint of what he thinks. In a way his mind was not his own but a machines. Where as the man he seen today was agitated very slightly and he was staring a lot. Which wasnt proberly unusual but annoying and careless. Not Yassen at all. Well not the Yassen, Alex knew.

Alex checked the door and as he guessed it was locked. The window was open but there was a twenty foot drop. He was trying to figure out the easiest escape route and neither the door nor the window was an option. All he could come up with was waiting till someone opened the door and fighting his way out. But also in hope that it wouldnt be Yassen or Sarov.

The room itself was quite standered. Wardrobe, draws, bed. No computers or games consoles. There was many books. Classical ones that Alex had no intreast in reading. So instead of keeping busy, Alex decided to relax. But also showing the camera that he was up to anything that might alert Sarov. If he relaxed he'd have more energy if it came to a fight and espiecally with his hadn't been any bother so far and there was no pain and Alex hoped it would heal right.

Night came and still no-one came and Alex became restless. He begun to pace the room and worry. He was hungry and tired but refuzed to give into his bodies needs. It felt as if they had all forgotten about him and in a way he hoped they had. But if they had, where would that leave Alex? Locked in a room. No escape. Hungry and tired. Thats when the door clicked and it swung open. A man Alex hadnt seen before stood in the frame. He was well build and tanned but small. But where was Yassen?

" your father requests that you join him for dinner" The man was obviously Russian but knew english that he picked up on.

" He's not my father" Alex grummbled but followed the man out.

The man hadn't introduced himself as they walked and seemed like he didnt intend to either. He walked slightly behind Alex and guided him be simply gestering the way. Alex knew he had a gun and if he made a break for it that like, Yassen he would most likely shoot him. In the leg? The arm? It didnt make a difference.

-OXOXOXO-

They arrived at a set of large door. Much bigger than any of the others surronding it. The man knocked and there was a muffle from the other side.

" IN" Sarov voice boomed with power behind it.

The man opened the door and slightly nugged Alex in.

The room itself was modernly furnished and in the centre stood a table with food. Ten seats were placed around the table and all the food was on the top half of the table. Near Sarov. Sarov but his glass of water down and nodded to the man who left shutting the door behind him. Still no sign of Yassen. Sarov gestered for Alex to take a seat and Alex wanted to take the furthest away but close to the food at the same time. He sat two chairs down from Sarov who stood and watched Alex intently.

The table was filled with salards and meat and various other foods. It made Alex sudddenly remember his hunger. Sarov smiled.

" Help yourself, Alex" He took another sip of his water " there's plenty to choose from but if here isnt anything that you enjoy , i can have the kitchen prepare something for you."

" Thats alright General , I'll find something." Alex looked the food set out on the table. He picked up a pancake and put it down on the plaTe in front of him.

" So Alex, what did you do today?" Alex sighed and looked at the man. There was nothing but affection in his face. Alex exhaled and begun to tell Sarov of his day. Maybe having Sarov as a father he never had wouldnt be so bad.

-oxoxo-

Yassen sat in his room and like always waited. He had excused himself from Sarovs side to do this. There was a leak in MI6 so aquiring Alex's dna was simply accesable and with the right sorces easily stole and compared to his own.

He was waiting for the results from a SCORPIA agent / doctor. His secure phone vibrated three times, telling him it was SCORPIA, before he picked up.

The doctor was first to speak as always.

" Yassen" he answered

" Yes" was all Yassen replied eagily wanting to know the results.

" Well there is a 97% chance that the results are accurate-"

" WELL!" Yassen replied annoyed.

" The results match " at that very moment Yassen lost it. He threw the phone across the room. Alex was his bio-logical son. Not Johns. His!

The doctor was still talking throught the phone. Unaware that Yassen had threw it.

" Yassen? yassen? " The doctor said for a few moment and then dissconnected. Yet Yassen still stayed at he othe side of the room. Thinking.

Alex was his son. SCORPIA wanted him. Sarov wants to adopt him. Rider was not in his blood. He had cheated John. The great assissian had a son. An teenage spy son. The enemy.

So many things clicked in place. Yassen had always wished to have a son but his job and his life didnt agree but now the situation had changed. He did have a son and no-one knew. Well not yet. What was he to do now? He had a mission to complete. His life depends on completion. Could he still hand Alex over to SCORPIA. Father and Son. Yes he could. Alex didnt ever need to know. It would be Yassen's secret. And when Alex was safe at SCORPIA he could still watch over Alex best he could. In shadow of course but Alex didnt need to know. Not know. Not ever if he could help it that is ...

-oxoxoxox-

Back in london, England. The royal and general bank was quietier than usually.

At a desk on the third floor sat a man. A man named Blunt and infact he hiself was quite blunt. He wore the same grey suits and there wasnt any sign of emoutions left in his grey eyes but maybe it came with the job. You see he was the head of MI6 and Alex's 'boss'

He was reading a large report when Mrs. jones , depty- head, walked in.

" We have recieved reports that Alex rider isnt dead but Sarov is holding him. We also have reports that Yassen is there with Sarov and Alex to."

Blunt lay down the report he was reading and stared coldly at her. "Yassen you say. I wonder why he is there? "

" Maybe he is there to tell Alex about his dad"

" Maybe but why would Yassen stray far from SCORPIA just to tell Alex that?" Blunt shoot his head " Yassen is there on buisness and it some how involves Alex. Maybe our friends Have took intreats in Alex."

" Maybe " Mrs. Jones replied uncertain. " What shall we do?"

" Alex Rider is out man. Send a team to collect him. Is that all?" nodded and left the room.

Alex rider son of John rider. Alex rider bio-logical son of Yassen and soon to be Adoptive son of General Alexi Sarov. Alex said he always wanted a father. Now he has two in waiting...

**_PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS REVIEW!_**


	6. AN

**A/n SRY HAVENT UPDATED LATELY. BIG FAMILY TRAGETY AND EVERYONES BUSY. PROMICE TO UPDATE SOON. KEEP REVEIWING:)**


	7. its in your blood

**_THis chapter is was atricky one to write because i didnt know how to start it off and well Yassen found out that Alex is his son and Alex is now licking the idea of Sarov as his father. So what would Yassn do... ENJOY_**

Alex woke early. The light flooded in through the window and he could tell that it was only around eight and found that he couldnt get back to sleep. He was to busy thinking.

Had MI6 sent help? What had happened to Yassen? Jack? Tom? Sarov? Could Sarov be right for him? was all he could think about. Sarov had offered him so much and asked for so little in return. Only Alex didnt really know how to feel anymore. He'd always wondered what it would be like to have a father. To be able to grow up and say ' thats my dad'. Something he had never had And Sarov offered it. Would it be sooo bad to accept? Maybe? Yes? No? Alex was lost and was in alot deeper than he thought.

Sarov had already accepted him as a son but did Alex acept Sarov as a father yet?

Alex lay in bed turning over the decisions he had to make and didnt relise the door had opened and that someone was stood watching him. It was only when there was a click of the door shutting that Alex turned to see the mysterious Yassen stood there.

"Morning" Alex replied cheerfully and sat up.

Yassen said nothing and just...well stood there. No nod or sign of life towards Alex.

_Well that was a change. Alex though_

Alex got up out of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. Out of Yassen's veiw. He hoped.

He found the bathroom was in-fact quite large and seemed just as modern as the rest of the house. Their was a bath and a shower. Seperate of course. And all the stuff Alex would require. From Soap to a razor? He douted that he'd use the razor but it was nice of them to think about it.

Once he got washed and cleaned, he walked back into the bedroom to get changed and Yassen was still stood in the same postiton by the door. He looked lifeless and determained not to interact with anyone. Espiecally not Alex it seemed.

Alex found that the wardrobe had been filled with designer clothes and there was plenty to choose from. Alex went for a pair of light shorts and tshirt. They were a perfect fit and were nice and comfortable to wear. He looked over at Yassen and drew a sharp breath.

-oxoxoxo-

Yassen stood facing Sarov. Sarov didnt intimidate him. He was powerless compared to Yassen. Well thats how it seemed to him.

Sarov had instructed him to keep a close eye on Alex and make sure the teen didnt come to harm or try to escape. They agreeded on a payment and Yassen was dismissed and made his way to Alex's room.

Yassen opened the bedroom door quietly and slipped in. Alex was layed in the bed. Awake and seemed to be thinking heavily. He looked down at his son and a large weight shifted in him. He closed the door behind him with a click and Alex instantly turned to face him.

Yassen kept his face impassive showing no perticular intreast to Alex.

" Morning " Alex said. Still staring at him but still Yassen remained silent. He knew how much it hurt not to answer but he couldnt give into Alex. He was on a mission and Alex Rider wouldnt change that. He wouldnt.

He watched as Alex silently got up and made his way to the bathroom. Yassen remained watching him till Alex made it out of veiw.

Once he was sure Alex was out of veiw, he sighed heavily. Now he knew the truth , it was becoming harder and harder to be around Alex. And Yassen knew that it was going to get harder and he couldnt keep ignoring the teen. He needed to gain Alex's trust and ignoring Alex completely wasnt going to work. So it was decided Yassen would accept Alex but not get to close. Even though Alex was his son, it could never be. Yassen was an assassin and Alex was too young to be with Yassen. In his eyes he was still John Riders son and would Always be. No-matter what the truth was and how much it hurt to deny. Yassen would always think of him as Alex Rider. John Riders son.

Yassen stayed where he was and waited for Alex to finish. It was eight fifteen and Alex was due to have breakfast at half past but he didnt want to rush the teen. Thats when Alex Came out the bathroom he glaced over at Yassen and made his way to the wardrobe. He picked out some light and airy clothes and slipped into them. Not seeming too be bothered about Yassen's icy gaze watching him the whole time

Alex finished and turned to face the Assassin and exhaled sharply.

Yassen knew like everyone that it was going to be a long day. One he wouldnt enjoy.

-oxoxo-

They walked in silence towards breakfast and Yassen could tell by Alex behaviour that he was thinking and that it was about a hard decision. Yassen didnt know what decision that might be and what would run through this perticular teenager's mind. He was afterall different. Too different maybe?

" why do you enjoy being a spy Alex? A boy your age would be more suited to...something less demanding."

Alex looked at the assiassin and sighed "You think i enjoy it. Being a spy. Nearly dying each time trying to stop some phycotic madman from killing half the world. Yer its sooo much fun." Alex looked straight ahead "How much i'd give to be normal again"

Yassen stared at Alex for a long time. "Well here you are caught up in another mission and yet you dont seem to want to escape it. Is it because your sick of running?"

" No" Alex said heavily"Its because Sarov offers so much and its a choice between friends i love and him."

" Why not a third option Alex"

Alex looked questionally at Yassen and stopped.

"There isnt a third option Yassen. I want to escape but if i do MI6 will use me again and again"

Yassen looked deeply at the boy and decided this was the best time.

" There is always option three Alex. You see i work for an organation called SCORPIA and well there very powerful. You want to escape and i'll help you but it has to be your choice Alex. I can take you to them they'll keep you safe and MI6 they'll give you all you need and maybe more. MI6 will cease to excist to you."

" What do you mean Yassen? Your a killer! You killed my uncle. Why would i want to go to the same organsation that hired you?"

" Well Alex i can only tell you this for now." Yassen leant forward "Because, Alex its in your blood."

_**sorry it took along time to update. but i was busy busy and well the next few chapters are going yo be the ones with all the action in. K-unit and all the crew to. What will Alex do?**_


	8. NO ALEX NEVER

_**welll that was an exciting chapter just hope this one is betta for ya. sry it took a while to update had alot of coursework to finish up and well its nearly done. Hope ya enjoy. PLS reveiw.**_

Alex stared wordlessly at Yassen.

A small smile crept over the assassins face. He knew that it was true eithier way. And alex had proved it soo many times before. Maybe this was the time to break the news to poor little Alex.

"What the hell is that surrpost to mean Yassen?" Alex eventually answered.

Yassen became serious again and straightened up. He looked once more at Alex and begun to walk on.

"what the hell Yassen?" Alex caught up with him " You say something like that and just...walk off. Now what do you mean 'its in your blood' "

" There is alot that you'd dont know little Alex and there's alot that you cant know or understand but for now..." Yassen never finished the sentence before a guard rounded the corner and intercepted them. The guard nodded and brushed passed them. Raising no questions.

Yassen walked on and Alex silently followed.

They stopped at the heavily carved doors and Yassen grabbed Alex's shoulder.

" THis is where i leave you. We will talk later and then i will tell you the truth Alex and who you really are" Alex was about to question Yassen but the assassin had already made his get-away into the shadows and Alex turned back to the doors and sighed.

Goodbye Yassen. Hello Sarov.

-oxoxoxoxo-

K-unit sat awaiting orders and mission breif. They had been choosen to particpate in a rescue mission to rescue one of MI6's top agents. They didnt know much but that it was there job, no matter what, to retrieve this agent. Anyway possible.

They were to set off at 1800 hours.

Wolf sat eagar. Tis was to be there first real mission and he was agitated. He was the team learder and found it hard to concetrate. He knew how inportant this was and was uncertain why is unit had been choosen. Aparently MI6 had requested them even to the commanders disapproval. So this was hi-there time time to prove that they were all worthy of being in the SAS.

A few agitated minutes later the a commanding officer and a MI6 agent entered the room. They cut straight to the chase.

" You will be rescuing a fourteen year old boy. Fair hair. Quite tall and go's by the name Alex Rider"

K-unit stared mouths agar. Its was eagle who spoke first.

" You have got to be kidding me. YOur top agent is fourteen." He let out a low whistle.

all the said was "Yes"

The MI6 agent left rather quickly and the commanding officer handed them a plastic wallet.

" This is the mission breifing. All details are present and you leave at 1800 hours. God luck men" and with that the he also left. Most likely in pursuit of the MI6 agent.

Wolf threw the breif down on desk infront of him and let out a small grunt.

"THis has ot to be some kind of joke. MI6 cant be serious. A fourteen year old kid!" He hissed

" Well they seemed to be serious and i know what you mean. How would a kid get involved with something like MI6 and be one of their TOP agents?" Eagle questioned.

"Wonder if he's been hurt or bullied into it?" Snake always the one to think about health first .

"Well all i know is that this Alex Rider needs our help. MI6 or not and that sitting here aint going to help. So lets get moving people. We have work to do and alot of planning ahead" Fox finally spoke up and everyone smiled and nearly forgot that this was about a fourteen year old kid and not some adult they planned on saving.

-oxoxox

Alex sat at the large table.

Sarov sat at the head as usually and there was a guard posted at the door. They sat in silence for a long time. Each willing the other to speak first.

It was Sarov that started.

"So Alex.." He took another sip of his water" What do you plan on doing today. Theres the pool or riding or if you want there's the tennis courts or.." He trailed off noticing Alex lack of concetration. "Alex is there something wrong? Alex?"

Alex's head snapped up from his food and looked at Sarov and attempted to smile.

" Nothing. Just thinking thats all" He popped a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and swallowed. "General?"  
>"yes Alex" He asked hopefully. But Alex never got to answer before Yassen walked in the door and muttered something to the guard in a hushed voice. The guard nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Yassen took the post where the guard had been and nodded to Sarov. Not even attempting to notice Alex.<p>

Sarov nodded back and turned to Alex. "What was it you wanted to ask Alex?"

Alex was still staring at Yassen when he answered. "It dosent matter" Alex ot up to leave but Sarov stopped him.

"Alex? " Alex turned "Go and saddle a horse up. Yassen will take you. I'll meet you shortly." Sarov also got up " Yassen is to stay with you until i arrive" Sarov exited through a different door to the one Alex had came in through. Leaving Alex and Yassen alone together.

Yassen never spoke. He just lead Alex through the building and out into the gardens.

Once they reached the stable Alex was sick. One minute Yassen would be '. I know everything' then he would be 'silent deadly man he knew'. What was is problem?

"What is your problem Yassen?" Yassen turnrd to look at him. "One minute your all about talking and next you try to ignore me best you can. I just dont get what it means."

Yassen studied Alex for a few moments.

"This is who i am Alex. I change because i have to." He begun to saddle up the horses. "You are just like you father. Outspoken."

That shocked Alex. How did Yaseen know his father? He just couldnt?

" You didnt know my father" Alex spoke disbeleieving his own words at the same time.

" Theres alot you'd know Alex. For starters you father. He was a great man and i looked up to him. You could be just like him if you wanted?"

"You.." he swallowed " Worked For MI6?" This was getting more and more intreasting.

No little Alex. Never" Yassen voice was still cold and unwelcoming " Your father was my mentor. My father Father was the best of the best. Your father worked for SCORPIA..."

WELL YASSEN FINALLY BROKE THE ICE. WELL NOT THE TRUTH. NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE TO READ ALL THE ACTION IS gOING TO TAKE PLACE THERE. ALEX HAS A CHOICE BUT WHAT OPTION WILL HE CHOOSE...PLS REVEIW !


	9. choosing and knowing

**SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG. ALL THT DAMMM HOMEWORK AKA COUSEWORK FROM THE ENGLISH TEACHER. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS BUT KEEP THEM COMING. WELL THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE IT ALL COMES TOGETHER. WELL THIS ONE AND THE NEXT ONE MOST LIKELY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

Sarov watched the two head towards the stables, with hope in his eyes.

Alex had surprized him. He hadnt tryed to escape and seemed reasonably relaxed around him. He just hoped that this was Alex way of responding with the longed yes to having , finally, the father he soo desired.

Yassen also seemed to have a big impact. There had been no slip ups in security; Alex and him got on well enough and his prices were reasonable at the least. Sarov just hoped it would last and that he also got something out of it.

His laptop beeped and he tore his gaze away from Alex.

THe plans had been arranged and this time in 3 months Sarov would be the russian president and Alex would be his son and everything he ever wanted would comence.

-oxoxoxo-

Alex stared horrified at Yassen. Who in turn seemed amused.

THey never spoke. Just watched each other for the long minutes that passed.

Alex begun to back off. His body trembling with rage. Anger. Disagreement. It couldnt be true but the assissian never lied. Alex knew that. Yet his dad wasnt his mentor . His dad wasnt the bad guy. Never.

"NO, no no" He back off even more. Yassen was lying. "Just dont Yassen"

Yassen looked at the boy in sympathy. Something he'd never felt for a long time.

"Alex, listen i dont lie. Its your choice weather to believe it or not but i do not lie. I knew your father and he was a great man. My mentor and yes he worked for a crimimal organization and yes he did kill but your somewhat different. You have the hard look in your eyes and the determination. You are just like your father but different. You want to escape and learn more than come with me. Back to SCORPIA , you'll learn all you need to know and finally escape from eveyone. MI6 and Sarov."

How could Alex compete with that. He always wanted to know about his father.

He always wanted to be his father. THe patriot.

Now Alex knew different. His father wasnt the good guy.

"You have one thing right Yassen. Its my choice to believe you or not and I'm not believing that. If i'm soo alike with my father then i know that he was'nt the bad guy. Just...never.." Alex head was spinning. Confuzement. Shock. Terror. Hope.

"Well Alex. You'll never know." And With that Yassen hoped upon a horse and took off. Alex could only follow. Jumping up on his smaller grey horse and he set off after YASSEN.

He caught up with Yassen easily and they trotted in silence.

THis was the first time Alex could get a clear piture of his surrondings. They were in the open countryside. Nothing like he had exspected. There was a slight breeze and it was warm. They were out in the open and then it hit Alex. Yassen mentoined escape well he was his escape. THey were out in the open in the middle of no-where and There was only Yassen to safe guard him. He could ride off and never be seen again. He go home and him and Jack would run from MI6. But at the same time he didnt want to.

Yassen was first to speak.

"Alex? you may not beleive me but I'm here to help you. I couldnt let Sarov kill you. Yes i killed your uncle and now i'm telling you that your father was my mentor but tell me whats on your mind. It could help you with your decisions" Slowly he was pushing Alex back towards him.

Alex turned to Yassen and he sighed.

"Why dont i believe you but deep down have to believe you. It in my nature to escape but i dont want to. You tell my my father was evil but i...believe you."

Yassen silently smiled to himself. Alex was taking the bait and slowly coming closer towards Yassen and then his mission would be complete. Retrieve Alex RIder. TEEnager Spy. Soon to be teenage assissain.

-oxoxox-

At exsactly 1900 hours , K-unit were set and about to infiltrate Targets location and retrieve the young agent. Alex Rider.

Wolf was leading the operation along with fox, a team member but also a MI6 agent himself, they had exsactly fifteen minutes to break in , find Rider and be out again for pick up at the safe zone.

Wolf entered the compound followed by fox. Eagle and Snake had took a different enterance and where to infiltrate at a different point and search the upper half of the compound while he and fox searched the lower half's.

Silently they approched the house. Armed and ready , keeping towards the shadows. The whole operation was to be done without communacation.

Wolf had observed that there wasnt very many guards but he had a high security compound that almost seemed impossible. But they were the SAS and they were on a mission. THey meant buisness.

-oxoxoxox-

Julie Rotherman sat at the head of the table silently watching the other board memebers with intreast.

"Alex Rider? John Riders son?" The short stubby one asked.

"Yes Rider. He is currently working for MI6 or should i say being blackmailed into it. I sent one of my best to fetch him. It came to me attention that Rider could be a great assest to the team and what with his track record we could benifit deeply" Julie responded.

"How so?"

"Well Alex is trained in many forms. He is fluent in many languages and easily persuedable. He wants to learn about his father and most likely MI6 werent going to give him that." She leaned forward " What i am saying is that Alex could become one of our greatest weapons. He's young and could easily be useful on many missions. No-one would suspect him. With the right help and careful measures Rider will be... Very useful"

She sat back and smiled. Her job was done and now it only depended on Yassen and if he could get Rider to co-operate.

-oxoxoxoxo-

Yassen and Alex rode back in complete silence. Each other slowly getting lost in thought.

Alex looked over at Yassen and he sighed. He didnt know waht to beleive anymore and the russian had made it quite clear that his father was infact a criminal. And he knew that Yassne wouldn't give up on that fact.

"What about mam? Did she know that he was a crimimal? Did she know?"

Yassen aruply stopped and turned to Alex

"She knew...some of it. I met her on several occasions. She was a...nice women by far and reflected your father very much. I respected her just as much." But between this lie he knew that it was a lie. He cheated his mentor.

"Well at least he never lied to her" They carried on towards the house.

The countryside was beautiful but was spoiled by he security measures took.

"I want to know more about my father." Alex spilled and faced the assissian. " I want to be like him but not like him. I need to know more."

Yassen smiled to himself. His misson was completed. All he needed to do now was get Alex safely delievered to SCORPIA without Sarov interferring. well Sarov had trusted him enough to look after Alex so that was the easy part.

-0x0x0-

Breaking in was easier than exspected. THere wasnt many guards posted around the compound but there was plenty of cctv.

Wolf and Fox stayed to the shadows of the buildings and trees and entered the house through the back door.

The hall they now stood in was pretty large and open and there was only 3 cameras posted. Each making a 8 second swept of their area. That gave them 8 seconds to make it through the hall without being detected.

Wolf turn to Fox and nodded.

They waited till the first camera made it turn and rushed through the hall keeping close to the walls under the camera so that they would have a better chance of not being detected.

Once they made it past the camera's they needed to look for agent Rider they had been given a breif details of the boy. His height and age and hair colour and that was about it. Well there wasnt going to be many kids hanging around here. Was they?

They searched most of the doors they came to. All were empty and there seemed to be no sign of any guards. But that all changes when two guards rounded the corner. Guns ready and armed.

Fox acted quickly and pulled Wolf into an alcove. It wouldnt give them cover but time to strike them as they passed and avoid noise.

A few seconds passed and the guards didnt pass. And wolf was having a hard time remaining still. THey were wasting time. Valuable time that they needed to find the Rider kid. How long had gone already? 5 minutes? 10? more? They couldnt fail this. THis was there chance to work up the ranks and not be the weakest unit in training and it was foxes fault. He was making him stay here adn waste the time they had. There was no sound of the guards they could just make a break for it but no Fox wanted to wait.

"Fox?" Wolf hissed annoyed.

"shhhh" was his only replie. Fox stuck his head out let out a small laugh. "Well thats one way to do it."

Wolf surprized as he was followed suit and found that the guards lay uncontious and a smug Eagle leaned causually against the wall.

"I wondered where you two were. Come on. They'll wake up soon and alert someone." A surprized looking Fox and Wolf followed the smug Eagle through a maze of corridors.

-0x0x0x-

Sarov soon caught up to Yassen and Alex and was surprised at Alex's new attitude. He seemed to be very quite and lost in deep thoughts and it worried Sarov. He knew that Alex was close to becoming his son and unwanted thoughts was the last thing he needed.

He waved for Yassen to leave. Yassen shared a quick look with Alex and nodded and left.

Alex and Sarov walked back towards the compound in complete silence. Non of the two knew what to say to each other.

One of Yassens men was waiting at the gate when they arrived back and asked for a private word, alone!, with Sarov. Sarov being Sarov nodded and once again left Alex. Alone.

Alex wondered back into the house and walked towards his room. He had alot to think about. like always. Yassen had said his father was a traitor to his nation and that Alex could be just like him. But why would he want to be? His dad most likely killed people. He wasnt a killer. Not never. Yet was yassen even telling te truth to begin with? No? Yes? He didnt know. He needed time but to Yassen they didnt seem to be time. He was rushing not like the Yassen he knew before. But also there was the fact that being around Yassen made him uneasy? Yes but deep down it was if he was meant to trust Yassen. This wasnt something he could help.

The silent walking of someone behind them caught Alex's attention and he tence ready to attack. The footsteps stopped anda Alex turned around and came face to face with Yassen himself and another man. Young and althletic build.

"Alex" Yassen nodded.

"Yassen?" Alex shot back agitated.

Yassen smiled at alex and cocked his head. "come its time."

"What! I never agreed to it. I need time." Alex argued.

"Yes. but we dont have time, Alex. Its a simply yes or no." The assissian looked on edge and nervous.

Alex could feel the sweat running down his back and it made him shiver. 'Make a descion' He argued with himself. But in all he couldnt. Yes there was his father. A man he never knew. But that was the point. A man he never knew and maybe dosent need to know about. He had Sarov offering so much more. He wasnt a bad man by far and seemed to only want to make Alex happy. Yes but he reminded him of his dead son. Not Alex Rider.

The choice: 'Learn about your father or have a father?'

Alex hesistated. Then nodded. "Fine." He looked past Yassen and sighed. He could just say no. Step up. "I'll come with you"

The assissian without warning grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged him towards the door at the end. Alex was about to protest but one cold grave stare told him otherwise.

When they reached the door ,Yassen turned to young man and muttered a something, most likely , in russian to him. He nodded and walked off. Smiling?

"What are you gonna do? Walk right threw the gates with me?"

"Yes" To Alex surprizment he let out a small laugh. Sarov wasnt gonna just let them walk out. Was he?

Yassen pulled Alex threw the doors and out into another set of corridoors. Ones Alex didnt reconize. Yet Alex didnt know much of the building to begin with. They hurridly walked through the maze until they final reached a metal door and thats when the alarm sounded.

Alex looked up at the assissian and it seemed to come as a complete surpize to him and he sweared under his breath multiply times.

-0x0x0x-

Wolf set off after fox at a brisk pace and that was his mistake. His foot snagged the fallen guard and in all of the confuzment it had stirred the guard. The guard never saw the intruders but knew there was some in the building and it was his job to didscover them and rid of them.

He saw his fallen ally and using common sence set the alarm off and alerted Sarov. His order: Find Rider and Perhaps Yassen and exited via the study. Simply. Nothing to it. Oh and Yeah shoot down the intruders. NO hesitation. Simply just like he said before.

Wolf heard the alarm sound and so did the others. That meant that they were on the run. Ths SAS on the run. Ha but time was now extremly tight and there was no sign of the Rider kid and in any time they'd be swarmed with Guards and well that wouldnt be good. No good what so ever...

-0x0x0x-

Yassen pulled Alex through the metal door and thats when Alex relised that they outside. The sun was betting down on Alex and the smell of rain was in the air. Yassen refuzed to let go of Alex as he dragged him through the yards. Alex saw few guards rushing about and Yet they paided no attenton to them as they made there way towards the gates at the front of the building. Alex only hoped now that they werent caught. Not by any guard but espiecally Sarov.

They were coming close to the gates when a loud crash behind Alex caught his attention. His swiveled to face the direction of the sound. The guards had cleared the yards and there at the far end stood four men. All military dreesed.

'Great MI6' Alex though to himself.

Yassen himself must have spotted the sight of Alex's attraction because he stood fixed on them to.

"Come Alex" He hissed.

Something in Alex clicked and as the four men drifted towards them there was something oddly fimilar about them. He distantly Knew them and they wanted him. Alex was well aware of shouting both from Yassen and the men running towards him. He was well aware of the pulling of his wrist but he wasnt bothered but to transfixed on the ever-closing figures.

He knew them. How could he not.

The men stood a few yards away and stared at Alex and he stared back.

They knew too.

"Wolf?"

"CUB?" ...

SORRY IT TOOOK FOREVER BUT YOU KNOW THED DRILL. ANYWAY I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND MEMBA KEEP REVEIWING.


	10. YASSEN'S SECRET

**OKAIE HUYS HERE THENEXT CHAPTER ALOTS GONNA HAPPEN AND WELL SOME OF IT YOU MIGHT HATE BUT DONT HATE US FOR IT. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND PLEASE KEEP REVEIWING AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME. :p**

"CUB?" wolfs words rang across the short distance between them and everything stopped. Yassen didnt continue to pull on his wrist and the four men he knew. The same four men that had made his life hell, stood there in an attempt to save him.

No-one moved and thats what worried Alex the most. Yassen had promiced to take Alex away from all the pain and tell him who he really was. Yet here stood K-unit ready to save him from the 'so-called' badguys and take him home to jack. To Tom. To MI6. That also worried Alex. He didnt want to work for thm eithier but if K-unit retrieved him then that would happen. Over and over again.

'_till death do me part ' he thought_

"CUB!" that was eagle this time. "You need to come with us. Now!"

Alex looked up at Yassen and Yassen only stood transfixed on the four men.

No not them the three guards stood behind him. With one nod the three guards attacked K-unit and Alex let out a cry of anger.

Yassen smiled the whole way towards the gate and Alex dared say anything. He knew that things had gone from bad to worse and he just hoped he'd made the right choice to begin with.

they reached the gate with ease and there was no one to stop them. Everyone must of been still occupied with K-unit and thats when Sarov stepped out from the guard house his gun raised in line with Yassens chest.

"Arh Yassen." he looked at Alex " And Alex."

"Sarov! i was just bringing Alex to you. As you see the sas have secured the compound in search of Alex."

"Yes i see but I am here now so if you dont mind. " He guestered to Alex to come forward.

"Of course" Yassen slightly pushed Alex forward. To sarov

What was he doing really? He said he was going to take him away from all this not give him back to it!

Alex reluctantly stepped towards Sarov. What Alex didnt notice that one shot was fired. Just one shot and everything slowed down. He turned to face Yassen and saw he had drew his gun but he wasnt the one who had fired. Sarov had.

Yassen had been shot in the chest.

Alex stared opened eyed at the figure who was gonna take him away from the pain. THe man who knew his father. The man who was gonna teach him. A man-

"Alex?" Yassen stumbled back a few steps and the gun dropped from his blooded fingers. "Alex please!"

Alex stood transfixed on the dying figure only a foot away. That when it all came rushing in. Yassen was dying and Sarov had done it.

There was as sudden change in the air and Alex drifted towards the now fallen Yassen and knelt infront of him.

"Alex listen" The cold gaze was now a sudden surge of blue haze. He was really dying. "Alex please you need...to know"

Alex nodded very slightly and let the dying Assissian carry on.

"Alex you see i could...never...kill you." He inhaled "Alex you...you-...i knew your dad yes...but i knew your mam aswell-"

"I know Yassen you told me this."

Yassen nodded sharply "But i never...never told you that...i was in love your mam... and Alex..." Each word took another minute away from his remaining time left. "...Alex your my son..."

Alex stared dumbly at Yassen was he being serious. He last few words were a lie. How sick was this man really? John Rider was dad! Every said how alike they were. Alex john Rider! John not Yassen!

Alex shook his head voilently and his face consorted with a mix of hate, fury and natural confuzed. "No" Alex replied his eyes screwed tightly shut. Not wanting to believe this man.

"Alex i cant..make you believe...me but please...try to believe it. I dont lie. I used...your mam...not badly but took advantage. I loved john and couldnt..bear what i had done and ...then i got told this" He cluched his chest and gasped. He reached out and pulled Alex close. "Alex please...go to venice, Find Scorpia and find...you destiny" His voice dropped to a whisper towards the end and his grip loosened on Alex and as he closed his eyes the assissian gave a breif smile one last time.

-0-0-0-0-

Alex stared numbly at Yassens limb body and felt gulit. If Yassen was telling the truth, That was a big if that he didnt believe just yet, what was to happen now? Would Sarov have heard Yassen confess his big secret? Would Sarov still want him? Was Yassen lying? Did Alex have a future? Did Alex follow Yassen's finally words?

These needed answers and it was now or never. He had the chance. He had the feul. All he needed now was the power and Sarov offered that.

He turned to face Sarov who stood a few foot away gazing intently at Alex. Alex stood and swipted all emotion from his face away and took a deep breathe. He was gonna find out the truth even if it killed him.

Sarov offered alex his hand and with one last look at Yassen he took it and Sarov helped him over Yassen's body.

"Alex?" Sarov asked worried "Let us leave. The SAS will be done with the guards shortly and we dont have the time to deal with them."

Alex nodded and followed Sarov out of the compound towards a black car waiting for them. He reluctantly got in and as he did he saw thw same four figures of the k-unit watching him. Eagle was bent over made no move to catch up with Alex.

Sarov was also watching them intently and he quickly ushered Alex into the car ,closing the door behind him. Alex watched as the Sas all raised there guns and aimed at Sarov. Alex took move to act and Sarov quickly jumped in beside Alex. He shouted a spray of words in Russian to the driver and they were off.

Shots were fired. All Alex did was listen as they left for somewhere new. Somewhere safe. And now Alex was going to get the fresh start he needed.

No MI6,

NO Chealsea,

NO Jack,

and No Yassen...His deathbed father...

**SO YEAH SORRY IT TAKES SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE:( TRY TO GET THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS UP QUICKLY AND YES THERE IS MAYBE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS. BUT DONT WORRY I MIGHT BE DOING A SEQUAL LATER ON. MEMBA KEEP REWEIWING AND IDEAS ARE STILL WELCOME. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SORRY IF YOU DIDNT LIKE:p**


	11. BIOLOGICAL SON

**_SRY HAVENT UPDATED SOONER. BEEN IN SPAIN WITH MY AUNT AND I JUST NEVER FOUND THE TIME:( ! SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS OKK N WAS WHERE I WOZ GONNA END THE STORY N START THE SEQUEL. bUT I WANT TO KNOW END THIS STORY BETTER THAN THE GREAT ALEX RIDER GETTIN IN A CAR N DRIVING OFF. SO HOPE YOU END THIS. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. HOPE YOU ENJOY . thanks for all the reveiws sooo far! KEEP REVEIWING!_**

**_1 YEAR LATER..._**

Alex Sarov sat alone in silence. On a plane taking him far away.

It was about a year since the events skeletonkey and Yassen's death had happened. Since then Sarov had claimed Russian president and had adopted Alex as his legal son. He had also created allies with the british and korea in hope to gain there trust. Alex never thought bad of his 'adopted' father but wished at times there was more.

Over the course of the year Alex had become more well build and his personality had changed also. He was more inderpendent and never relied on others for help. He would often go off by himself and dissappear for hours, just aimlessly getting lost in thought, and Sarov would never worry because he knew that Alex was his and Alex knew there was nothing else but Sarov for him.

Alex would often think about Yassen. Yes, it had been over a year since he had died but Alex couldnt denie Yassens last words with him. He had set himself the challenge of discovering the truth but never found hope in trying.

If it was true and Yassen was his father. Then who did that make Alex now?

He knew who he wanted to be. THat was a certain. But did he want to know the truth and be dissapointed or lost in the rally of new disions he had to make?

"Alex?" Alex looked up from the magizine on his lap and into the eyes of The general. His father.

"Yes" he said pleasantly adding a warming smile that never met his eyes.

"We will be landing in italy soon. I hope that you will enjoy yourself this time. Its not very often that i get to spend time with my Son. So take this chance to relax" Sarov was delighted with the fact that Alex was his Son and often would press the point.

"Of course i will." Sarov and Alex looked at each for a few moments before Sarov tore his gaze away and left.

Was Alex looking forward to a few weeks in italy? Yes , he was. They would be visting landmarkes. New. Alive cities like-like Venice.

Venice. After all the thinking he never once remembered that Yassen had spoke of Venice. It never eccured to him that this was his chance to find out who he really is. To find this SCORPIA and find the important details of his life. So many new ideas came to mind and this would be Alex's one chance to discover the truth behind the dead assissians words. He'd just have to hope that it all went according to plan.

-0xx0x0x0x0x0x-

_**1 year earlier...**_

K-unit returned to base to be debreifed and also to be drilled and most likely binned for there failier to obtain Alex Rider aka there former team member 'CUB'.

Wolf was in a paticular bad mood. He as team leader was essientially in control of the failed mission as so therefore felt the pressure of the fail. Yes even though he had failed he woundered why someone like 'Cub' had got mixed up in MI6. What was he? 14? 15? and for them to say that he was a top priority that just made his thoughts Darken. It was up to Wolf now to sort this mess out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SOMEWHERE IN FRANCE...1 YEAR EARILIER

Julie rothermon stared at the report sat on her desk.

Yassen was dead and the Rider boy was missing. This was a great loss for SCORPIA. The Rider boy was promicing and Yassen was the best of the best and would be hard to replace.

"Rothermon we have reports that the Sarov wasnt elimanated first and that he now, Has the Rider boy. Shall we procede to obtain the boy?"

Julie looked over the report once again and sighed heavily. "No leave the boy for now. We have bigger to achieve and now i must replace Yassen. Get to work. I want someone equally as talented at my office at 1800 tonight. Go." and with that the man left , leaving the famous julie rothermon alone to ponder.

0-0-0-0-0-0

BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY...

It was a cool,sunny day in Italy and Alex was busy wondering around the over crowded streets. As usual Sarov had left Alex for the day to just explore. The hoilday so far had been...reasonable. Sarov had gave Alex the much needed space he seemed to need and never preesed Alex about what he was acually thinking about. That suited Alex fine.

They hadnt mentioned Venice yet and Alex was going to press Sarov into allowing him to visit. He'd buy his time and Allow Sarov to make the first move.

"Alex?" Alex turned around to spot his guard stood directly behind him. Sarov had given him a guard not just for hoildays but fo during most days. He believed that there was many people out there that would try to get to him through Alex so took the act of giving him a guard. Clearly under-estimating Alex's abilities to handle himself.

"Your father requested you back at the hotel." Alex gave his surronding one more glance before following his guard back to an awaiting car and then to be faced with his father.

SOME TIME LATER...

Alex arrived back at the hotel. It was good to be out the heat and into the air conditioned hotel.

There rooms were on the top floor. The private suits and Alex had been given his own room. Next to Sarov's of course. It consited of a large king size bed; a private bathroom; a small kichen and couches and a large plasma tv mounted onto the wall. He didnt really use this suit. He was out most of the day and when it came to using it . it was mainly for sleeping purposes.

Before making his way to Sarov , Alex had decided on getting a shower and changing and had told his guard that he would be 20 minutes at the most and would meet Sarov down in the restraunt. The guard nodded and breifl spoke a few words into a warkie takie before composing his posture outside Alex's door.

Alex reluctantly shut the door behind him and begun to change in to the suit layed out on the bed for him. It wasnt what Alex would normally wear but he had to be well presented for Sarov. Image was everything to Sarov. He tried hard to make sure that Alex was always well presented even down the joggy bottoms he wore to bed. Alex didnt mind. Sarov was only trying.

Alex made his way down to the restraunt. It was a large open space. With a wall completely made of glass that over looked the open waters. It was busy but in all the hussle, Alex caught sight of Sarov sat at a table in the VIP area alone sipping what looked like mineral water. That was another thing about Sarov, he would never drink any achol and would regularly insist on Alex coming on his morning runs with him. A 15 mile run that Alex found impossible to complete and only mangering around 7 before he dropped out. Where as Sarov would run the whole lot and just break sweat.

The other thing about Sarov was that even though he didnt show it. He respected Sarov and even to some extent saw him as a father figure.

Alex made his way over to Sarov and just like Alex had expected Sarov clocked him coming.

"Alex!" He boomed, standing up.

Alex nodded. Generally smiling in responce.

"So.."Sarov spoke warmly taking another sip of his drink "I here that you were exploring the towns this morning"

"Of course. There quite intreasting. Alot different from Russia." Sarov nodded and spoke a few breif words in russian to the guard stood next to him. The guard threw Alex a glance and left. Leaving the two Alone.

Since Sarov had become presisdent, Russia had changed quite abit. Criminals were in jail. Law and Oder restored. Medical centres updated. The Russian militry became bigger and more powerful. New technology. Russia was at its best and it was Sarov who had made it happen.

"Is everything alright Alex? It just that you guard tells me that you have been...distant and hardly spoke"

Alex thought about what he was gonna say and just when he gave to speak, someone interupted them .

"Sorry to interupt your dinner sir, there was a message sent for you requesting your precence immedently"

Sarov looked between the two and sighed. "To whom was this message sent? I am as you can see on hoilday with my son and are wanting to enjoy a meal with him" He guestered to Alex oppersite.

" A Alan Blunt. He says it quite important that you take this call, sir."

Alex felt his body grow in tention and the shock took by surprize. MI6 hadnt bothered Alex. They shouldnt know where he was. Alex immedently got to his feet.

"Alex? Is there something the matter?" People around them had turned to stare and Alex became flushed.

"No dad. I'm sorry, just tired would it be alright if i just go back to my room. I dont feel that hungry anymore."

Sarov studied Alex for a few more moments before nodding, Almost reluctantly. "Dimitri take Alex back to his room. I'll come up later and see you." Alex quickly nodded before saying his goodnights and rushing back to his room.

His shut his bedroom door and slumbed against the wall.

MI6 had found him after a year and it wasnt going to be good. He had a knew life now and intended on making it last. Well till Alex found out who this SCORPIA was and the truth about Yassen.

So he set to work on a plan.

**A FEW DAY LATER...VENICE...**

Sarov and Alex made there way through the busy streets. Today was the day Alex took action and found this SCORPIA. It was also a few days since MI6 had contacted Sarov and everytime Alex confronted Sarov about the issue. He would just say that there was some trouble back in Russia and that they would have to cut the vacation short but promiced that he would make it up to him later on. Alex just smiled, and said it was no biggie and that he was becoming bored with the sun anyway.

It was Sarov that broke the tention between the two. "About the other night Alex. You seemed kinda...tence when the waiter mentioned ." Sarov sighed. "I'm soo glad that you choose me to be your father ,Alex. I care deeply about you but since...he died you've become...distant. I just want you to know that there is nothing in this world that i wont do for you Alex. You are my son and no-one will change that." He gave a weak laugh and hugged Alex around the shoulders, dragging him along with him.

It bothered Alex that Sarov had choose this exact time to play with Alex's heart strings. It pained Alex mentally that he would have to do this to Sarov. But it was more importan to Alex that he knew the truth and could rest peacefully an then decide what footsteps he would follow.

Night came quickly and was the best cover to sneak out in. Sarov had retired to bed and his guard, Dimitri was on guard outside the door. Alex slipped into a pair of sneakers and thats when his plan fell into place. He crept towards the door. Dimitri was a heavy breather and proberly most likely had asthma. Alex crept stiffly into the bathroom and out of the window. There was a Drain pipe leading down the building. It looked strong but was about a metre out of reach.

Alex looked down at the desterted street below and then back up at the pipe. If he jumped , he'd surely make a noice and alert Dimitri but it was he only option. So taking a deep breath, Alex Jumped. His arms out streched.

The pipe gave a voilent sudder and clattered with Alex's weight. Before making his decent, he checked his room best he could. There was no apparent sign that Dimitri had heard. So Alex carried on.

SOMETIME LATER...

Did Alex know where to start? No. Did he know if SCORPIA was real? no. Did he know if this was a good idea?Definetly not. Did he even have a plan? Not likely

Alex came to the end of the street and turned left, letting his legs take control and wonder. A long time had past since he made his great get away and by now Sarov would know that he was missing and would have everyone on the look out for him. By morning his piture would be all over the news and then everything would become completly vitial.

So where did he start? He couldnt radomly go and ask someone. Could he? If SCORPIA was a massive criminal organization, he wouldnt come by it easily. He had to make some kinda contact. But if he didnt know what SCORPIA was? then how could he contact them and even get them to listen. Let alone not kill him.

-00x0x0x00x0x-

BACK IN LONDON,ENGLAND.

She walked briskly through the corridors of the Royal and General bank and stopped dead outside the door people dreaded to enter.

Blunt sat a large desk. That bare no personal features. No photos of family. No nothing.

Blunt never looked up and addressed his guest. Like always.

"We have reports on Rider. He seems to be on hoilday in venice with Presisdent Sarov." Blunt still didnt look up oor even be aware that she had addressed him.

" Alex Rider" Blunt hissed to himself. "What are you doing?"

" We have legal documents that say that Sarov adopted Alex in replacement for his son. But thats not just it..." She placed the file on the desk in front of him and he turned to a selection of pictures.

"Yassen?" Blunt looked up at Jones in horror.

"Thats not all. He was spotted leaving a necular waste compound in a Russian port with Sarov. We believe that Sarov is paying Yassen."

"To supervise Alex?"

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "No. Not by the looks of it. The reports from Venice show that Yassen was no where to be seen and that Alex had presisdential guards. Not Yassen and survilance on Cloud 9 show that Yassen has not been near SCORPIA headquartes. But also operative in deep cover also says that Yassen has not be near the compound and that there is suspicions raised that he had abandoned SCORPIA."

Blunt nodded in dismay. He gave the files and reports a quick look and closed it, slidding it to one side.

"I want Rider in sight at all times. He is still one of our most successful operatives and is to important to lose. The SAS have failes once. This time we will have Rider and bring him home."

"Of course." With that Mrs Jones left the room. She was dissapointed. She hoped that he would leave Alex alone now that he seemed to have settled down. However there was no douting her duties and so personal issues couldnt be a problem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex had spent the last hour thinking of a solution.

SCORPIA were here. In Venice. Then they were most likely had power and influence over most police adn buisness here. They proberly owned the police.

So what did he do? Sarov by now would have phoned the police and had them on look out for him.

Thats when it hit him. The police were on the look out for him. Why not just go to them? Like he said SCORPIA knew his name and they controlled or owned the police. If he caused trouble and mentioned SCORPIA then surely SCORPIA would step in and take him. Find out what a teenager knew? Maybe kidnap me and use me to get money and power in Russia. But maybe they would just hand him over to Sarov and then he would never know and the lease Sarov had him on would shorten and there would never be another chance?

The question was he willing to take the risk? He knew the answer. The answer was: YES.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alex found himself being bundled into a car. The windows were dark so he couldnt see where he was going. His hands had been chuffed and he had been sedated. So that voilence was no use to him. He was hanging on the edge of contious. Barely awake. Someone settled in beside him but his vision became blurred and thats when he drifted, ever soo slowly into a deep sleep.

He woke to a nighttime breeze. He was being dragged across tarmac and it was rough against his bare feet. He hadnt remembered removing his shoes but he didnt remember much anyway.

Alex let out a loud groan and the two dragging him dropped him to the floor.

"The kids gonna barf" One of them said. He had a italian accent and smelled heavily of aftersave.

" Well let him. Its your fault anyway. You came him too much sedative to begin with. It could have paralized him" This time it was a accent Alex couldnt place. He found that his hands had now been un-cuffed.

A man bent down in front of Alex and pulled Alex up to meet his gaze. "Alex Rider what a pleasure it is too meet you. Miss Rothermon will be happy."

" Cant say i have the same pleasure" Alex stated. Bile rising in his stomach. "What the fuck did you give..." Alex threw up in a throaty convoltion, just missing the guys feet. "...me" He finished.

" We couldnt risk you running off. You seemed important to our leader and well a payrise would be nice" The guy laughed.

"Who says that i was gonna run off? Who says that i wasnt looking for you?" Alex moaned his head was sore and he wanted to curl up right there and go to sleep.

" Hmmm intreasting theory Rider." He stood back up and nodded to the italian behind him. They begun to pick him up and thats when Alex relised that they were in a yard and at the end of the yard stood a grand building.

It was huge. It was littered with windows, all holding steady glows from either fires or lighting. The building was outlined in the moon and made it look inpersonating but at the same time an inpersonating beauty.

A door opened and two men came out and made there way over to us. The both had guns. Alex could see the bulge of the holter.

"Who is this? And what buisness do you hae here? Rothermon will not be happy."

"She will when she sees who we have brought."

The two guys turned their attention to me and eyed me surspicioiusly. As did I.

" Just take us to her or take him to her and get him to explain but at the moment we all know about people watching"

The guys thought about this for a moment before nodding to his partner.

"We will take the boy. You need to get back to your posts. You know that is vital that people dont surspect anything." The man shook his head and grabbed Alexs arm. Alex jerked away moaning.

" I dont see how this.."He montioned to Alex "...Is important to Her. Hes a teenager. What 15-16."

"Just take him and tell her who exactly brought him"

The other attempted to grab Alex and Alex let him. the lead him into the house and sat him down in a chair infront of a large wood burning fire. One of them left. Obviously getting their boss.

Alex could feel the warmth of the fire and the softness of the chair and the growing darkness that was rising in him. Soon it would over take him and there would not be anything he could do. So he settled deeper into the chair and let himself begin to drift. Soon the darkness came and Alex felt no more.

He dreamt of the cold. Unsettling images of Harold sayle. Yassens being shot in the chest. He didnt often dream about them but when he did he kew it was hard to ignore. He had killed people and watched people die. Ethier for him or just for torment.

He was deep in sleep. He knew this for sure. Images coming and going. Yassens final words lingered the most.

_Go to venice. Find SCORPIA. Find your destiny._

Well here he was. In Venice still. Maybe? Finally found SCORPIA. He Yassen said this is how he found his destiny.

He was aware of a figure above him and forced himself to open his eyes. On a chair oppersite Alex sat a women. Alex guessed that this was the mens boss. They both looked ta each other in curiousty and recoil. Unsure what to make of each other.

Alex stayed silent.

She spoke first. "Alex Rider?"

Alex nodded in responce. Unsure how to react the women. She didnt look very powerful but as Alex had learnt looks werent all that they showed.

She let out a small laugh. "Ohhh splendid. I didnt think i'd see the day. Your a very hard boy to get."

Alex allowed himself to play along and let slip a small smile. "I know. Let me guess your the one in charge here."

She still smiled "And the rest. Lets say i'm a very powerful women to know"

"Bet you have a name to."

"Ohh sorry. Julie Rothermon" She offered no hand and Alex was happy with that. the less contact the more comfortable he felt.

"So Alex Rider, tell me what you want with us?"

"I needed answers" He replied bluntly.

"Ahhh answers you say and waha makes you think we have the right answers you seek?"

"I got told to come and find you and find out. Your the ones that decide i get the answers. I just seeking them"

"Well then Rider. Tell me this." She leant forward "Who are you"

"Thats what i want to know" He also leant forward. Their faces inches apart. He could now see that she had dark eyes and a smooth complection but also very tanned. A heavy smell of perfume came off her. She seemed baffled at his answer for a moment and then regained her composture. Her small eyes narrowing.

"Clever. Then tell me who you were."

Alex smiled. "I am Alex Sarov adopted son of Presisdent Alexi Sarov of Russia. I was the former son of John Rider but Just known to me. I am also the boilogical son of Russian assissian. Yassen Gregorovich and he told me you were intreasted..."

**SO I FINALY FINISHED TO BE SAROV SON. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLS KEEP REVEIWING. IM WORKING ON A SEQUEL. ALEX LIFE AS A ASSISSIAN. AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE. **

**FALLENANGELLUV :p**


End file.
